High strength containers are known in the art. Specifically, containers designed for higher crushing strength use multi-wall corrugated material or else fasten several layers of corrugated material together to form a container with relatively thick container walls. Typically, the side walls and end walls of a container reinforced in this manner are fully covered by the extra supporting material. However, this type of design is not cost effective because more material is used than is required to form a container with the desired strength properties.